The present invention relates to an auto-locking holder apparatus, and relates more specifically to an auto-locking holder for use in a vehicle for restraining objects such as self-contained breathing apparatus equipment.
It is generally known to provide holders for a storage of objects such as tanks (e.g. cylinders, containers, etc.) for self-contained breathing apparatus (“SCBA”) in vehicles such as rescue vehicles, fire trucks and the like. SCBA holders can be integrated into an opening or recess in a seat back portion of a seat within the vehicle. Storage of the SCBA in the seat back is intended to permit a user occupying the seat to rapidly don the SCBA in response to an event. However, applicable regulations typically require SCBAs to be restrained in a manner that ensures that the SCBA remains secured during certain accident scenarios such as collisions, abrupt vehicle maneuvers, etc.
The known holders for SCBAs typically have a restraint that secures the SCBA until released by a user. For example, one type of holder secures a tank in an elongated cavity in a seat with belts. Another example of a holder provides a releasable clasping device and lanyard for use with a strap to secure a tank in a hollow seat back. However, the known SCBA holders tend to have certain disadvantages. For example, the known SCBA holders tend to require intervention by a user to release the SCBA from a restraining device when removing the SCBA from the holder.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a holder for an object, such as an SCBA or the like, with an auto-lock feature that permits the object to be freely installed and removed from the holder by a user for use in a vehicle when the vehicle is not involved in an accident scenario, but that prevents the object from being released from the holder during applicable accident scenarios involving the vehicle. It would be further desirable to provide a holder integrated with a vehicle seat having an extendable/retractable member with a locking mechanism (e.g. an inertial lock, etc.—such as a type typically used with conventional seat belts for restraint of occupants in a vehicle) that the permits installation or removal of the object (e.g. SCBA, etc.) when the locking mechanism is unlocked (e.g. free, released, etc.) and that prevents removal of the object when the locking mechanism is locked. It would be further desirable to provide a holder configured to hold an object during events indicative of an accident scenario involving the vehicle and that permits the object to be removed without actuating separate retainers or retention devices (e.g. catches, latches, connectors, buckles, clasps, snaps, etc.) when the vehicle is not involved in an accident scenario. It would also be desirable to provide a holder configured to remain open for convenient placement of the object into the holder.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a holder apparatus for releasably holding an object having any one or more of these or other advantageous features.